


if my wings could fly

by caesarjoestar



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: Canon Homelessness, Canon Prostitution - Mentioned, Fluff, M/M, Snow Angels, its just cute shit baby!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: Scott wants to make snow angels, Mike doesn't want to but he can't help but give into the man he loves.





	if my wings could fly

**Author's Note:**

> takes place maybe a year or so before their trip to idaho
> 
> song title is from wings by bts

_“It's when you start doing things for free, that you start to grow wings. Isn't that right, Mike.”_

_“What?”_

_“Wings, Michael. You grow wings, and become a fairy.”_

 

* * *

 

It was a freezing mid-December day when Mike and Scott were longueing by a fire in abandoned building they now called home, bored out of their minds. It was too cold to go outside but inside they had nothing to do but talk to each other or the many other squatters they lived with but neither of them really felt like doing that. They sat side by side, Mike gently leaning on Scott’s shoulder under the pretense of it being cold.

 

Unable to deal with his boredom any longer Scott suddenly stood from where he was sitting, turned to Mike and stretched his hand out to his friend.

 

“Come with me.” He asked.

 

“Why?” Mike question, taking Scott’s hand anyway and letting Scott pull him up.

 

“You’ll see~” Scott said in a sing-songy voice and began walking to the door to the roof.

 

Mike trailed behind him, not sure of what they were doing but he trusted his friend (although he was very happy about going outside.)

 

Scott stopped in the doorway and pointed down to the rooftop.

 

“Look!”

 

Mike gave him a confused look. “At what?”

 

“At the snow!” He exclaimed gleefully, grinning from ear-to-ear.

 

“Um, okay?” Mike questioned again.

 

Scott just rolled his eyes and step out of the doorway and into the ankle deep snow, failing to suppress as shiver as he did. He slower began to lower himself into the snow until he laying on his back and started his arms and legs up and down.

 

Mike chuckled into his gloved hand. “Snow angels, _really?_ What are you, a kid?”

 

Scott just giggled at his friend. “Come on, it’s fun! And there’s nothing else to do it this boring old dump.”

 

As right as Scott was and no matter how much he loved him, Mike was certain there was nothing that could get him into that snow.

 

“No way, man. I don’t feel like freezing my balls off.”

Scott hummed to himself. “I’m sure there’s some guys out there that like frozen balls.”

 

Both the boys burst out laugh. Scott doubled over, bending over with his hands planted firmly onto his his knees. Scoot saw this as the perfect moment to attack. In one fluid motion he jumped up from where he was in the snow, caught a surprised Mike by the arm and threw him into the snow.

 

“Fuck you Scottie, _you asshole_!” Mike said all the while grinning and giggling like an idiot.

 

Scott when back to where he was previously laying and turned to Mike.

 

“Well now that you’re here you may as well help in my endeavor to make my own personal army of snow angels.”  

 

Mike rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever man.” He said not even trying to hide his grin.

 

The two boys laid side by side in the snow for a few minutes, giggling and laughing to each other like a bunch of school children but that didn’t really matter, it was nice to have something fun and childish in their normally depressing lives.

 

Mike looked over to his love, letting a lovestruck smile grace his lips before a full body came over him.

 

“Okay, I really gotta’ get up now or I'm gonna’ get frostbite.” Mike said as he moved back onto his feet, letting out his hand for Scott to take.

 

“You’re right.” Scott took his hand and once they were back in the doorway Mike turned back to look out over the rooftop.

 

“Sometimes I wish I had a like, camera, you know? So I could take picture of stuff like this, make sure I never forget it.” Mike confessed.

 

For a few moments Scott didn’t reply before he gave Mike a genuine smile. “When I inherit my money I’ll buy you a camera, I promise.”

 

Mike’s face broke out into a soft smile. “Oh will you now? Mr. Scott Favors, the richest man in Portland, will remember little ol’ me?”

  
“I promise, I’ll always be there for you Mike. It’s _always_ going to be me and you.”

**Author's Note:**

> HMMMMM YOU REALLY SURE SCOTT??????????????????
> 
> anyway i know i said id be writing avengers stuff but a bitch had inspiration to write some cute mike/scott stuff hehehe oh whale it doesnt matter this was so much fun to write it really made me feel good to write this contribute to this tiny little fandom. im pretty sure that no one cares about this film anymore except me lol
> 
> thank u for reading!!!! <3


End file.
